haar65302fandomcom-20200214-history
Poetry Wiki Summative
IB MYP – English Phases 3, 4, 5 Mrs. Roberts Aram Ha February 19, 2019 Poetry Wiki Summative 1. 'Favorite Poems' o 4 of my favorite poems 1)' Title:' “If You Forget Me” Author: Pablo Neruda 2)' Title:' “Fire And Ice” Author: Robert Frost 3)' Title:' “Let Me Die A Youngman’s Death” Author: Roger McGough 4)' Title:' “Hope Is The Thing With Feathers” Author: Emily Dickinson 2. 'Favorite Poet (or poet you really like)' o My favorite poem Name: Marge Piercy Birth and death: She was born March 31, 1936. o Picture · Summary of life that influences writing Born in Detroit, Michigan, Piercy was a student who was not interested in literature such as poetry when she was young. However, as she got interested in books and poetry due to rheumatic fever in early childhood, she started writing poetry. Since she graduated from high school she went on to university for the first time in her family. After acquiring her master's degree from college and graduating from college, she received the Hopwood Award for poetry and novel in 1957. · MLA citation “Marge Piercy.” Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation, 14 Oct. 2018, en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marge_Piercy. “Marge Piercy.” Poetry Foundation, Poetry Foundation, www.poetryfoundation.org/poets/marge-piercy. 3. 'My Poetry' · 2 poems o 1 perspective poem (10+ lines), 1 any structure any format you want! · We were supposed to have more time for this… I hope this seems like a pleasure and not pressure �� My poem 1: Title: “Spring is my love.” Spring is coming. Spring will make me happy, sad and nervous. Spring is coming. I can eat the sweet air. I can hear many voices of children who are playing outside. I can feel warm wind. I can meet many kinds of plants. I can see the kindness sun. I can feel that spring is coming. Spring is coming. Spring is coming to find me. Spring make me to go outside. Spring is coming. My poem 2: Title: “Computer” I hate human. Because they always wake me up suddenly while I’m sleeping. Even if I don’t need rest or sleep, they don’t want to meet with me. But when I need rest or sleep, they want to meet with me so long time. I don’t understand why sometimes they really love me but sometimes they don’t think about me even litter. I hate human. Because they always see me with their buzzy face. I don’t want to see their face and I’m not interested in their face. If they want to meet me, I want them to make up their face. When they make up their face, I can enjoy seeing their face. Because I know their original face which is before make up. I hate human. Because they always give me too much food when I don’t need. And they don’t give me food when I need. I hate human. Because they always give me so many things which I have to remember. I know that they can’t remember many things with same times because they are so crazy. But I also forget somethings which I had to remember. Then, they always really get angry to me. I have never said that I want to get some things which I have to remember by them. I hate human. Because they always hit my stomach. Don’t touch me and don’t hit my stomach. I don’t want you to touch me and be interested in me. But honestly, I can respect human. Not always. But sometimes, I can. Because they make me grew up and make me progress. 4. 'Poetry PEA' · Title of poem and author · Your summative PEA paragraph Title of poem: “Still I rise” Author: Maya Angelou First, she used this repetition because she makes readers keep reading her poem by repeating the phrase. And also, the line is repeated because the poem wants to emphasize that she will rise. Second, by using the metaphor, she wants express that she was feeling free with using the ocean, because the ocean is so wide and she want to say that capable of overcoming the difficulties coming by using the ocean. Finally, this simile is to create imagery for the reader and there is “still like dirt I rise” to say that she will rise above it all. In conclusion, elements of poetry such as repetitions, metaphor and simile make this poem powerful. 5. 'Song & Poetry' · Title of song and artist Title: Rooster Artist: Alice In Chains · Picture representing the song (not the cover of the album, consider a picture that represents the meaning of the poem) · PEA paragraph First, there is “My buddy’s breathin’ his dyin’ breath” which is alliteration in the song. Besides adding emphasis to the words by using the element of alliteration, he express the his sorrowful thoughts in the song. Second, there are “Here they come to snuff the rooster, aww yeah, hey yeah Yeah here come the rooster, yeah You know he ain’t gonna die No, no, no, ya know he ain’t gonna die” in the song.” which is refrain in this song. Finally, there are “Ain't found a way to kill me yet” and “Eyes burn with stinging sweat” which are metaphor in the song, and this expresses the fear of not wanting to be killed by using a metaphor, and the strong thought is transmitted by using a metaphor. 6. 'Audio' · 2 audio files · Choose 1 poem from your favorites to record, careful of pronunciation and rhythm · Choose one poem you wrote, careful of pronunciation and rhythm (I can't uplode on wiki, and I have already submitted on the managebac.) 7. 'Creative Words' o 4 created words forgeship - means skill of forgetting. “forge” is from “forget” and “ship” is one of the suffixes and it means the art of skill of (n). By using these words, this creative words means the skill of human. humaneter - means people who is always using the internet. “human” is from human, “net” is from internet and “er” is one of the suffixes and it means who does (n). By using these words, this creative word means people who always use the internet all days. snailer - means people who action of everything is very slowly. This creative word means people who always do so slowly to everything by using these words which are snail and er. “snail” is from the animal of snail to have the mean of slowly, and “er” is one of the suffixes and it means who does (n). aedutainment - means movies and books that don’t be made educationally. “a” is one of the prefixes, and “edu” is from education and “tainment” is from entertainment. This creative word means not the book/movie (entertainment) isn’t good for education by using these words. o 4 connotative words answer - It has the same meaning as reply, and both indicate responding to questions and calls. However, I think answer means responding more seriously than 1 like an ethical response. gift - Gift has the kind of same meaning with present, but I think present represents a casual something which will be gave to someone than gift, while gift has a meaning of a something which will be gave that is more serious than present. vacation - Holiday has kinds of same meaning with vacation, but vacation represents long vacation such as work, school holiday, summer vacation, etc. It means having a good time by traveling. However, I think holiday is more casually used to express things such as holidays, which do not have to go to work or school for reasons such as religious or national celebrations. class - While class is used to represent learning and educational places by formal constant groups such as school classes, but I think lesson is often used in a lighter sense than classroom, such as private environment. 8. 'Glossary' a. Terms: alliteration poem: “Do Not Stand At My Grave And Weep” poet: Mary Elizabeth Frye - I am the soft stars that shines at night b. Terms: denotation poem: “Warning” poet: Jenny Joseph - pension (a regular payment made during a person's retirement from an investment fund to which that person or their employer has contributed during their working life.) c. Terms: connotation poem: “As I Grew Older” poem: Langston Hughes - thick wall → problem d. Terms: metaphor poem: “Dreams” poet: Langston Hughes - life is a broken-winged bird e. Terms: alliteration poem: “A Child Said, What Is The Grass?” poet: Walt Whitman - They are alive and well somewhere f. Terms: repetition poem: “If You Forget Me” poet: Pablo Neruda - little by little g. Terms: onomatopoeia poem: “The Bells” poet: Edgar Allan Poe - How they tinkle, tinkle, tinkle, In the icy air of night! h. Terms: rhythm poem: “Love Poem” poet: Richard Brautigan 9. 'Reflection: Anticipation Guide' Using the statements from the beginning of the unit, choose two to respond to that have changed for you. How have they changed? Why did they change? · PEE paragraph structure isn’t required here, however you must attend to appropriate writing conventions, and place the statement and your original answer above your response, so I can easily see what you are responding to. · Each answer should be 50+ words In learning this unit this time, I was able to learn a variety of useful things for myself, and I was able to expand my interests and thoughts. First, through this unit I was able to have an interest in poetry and I was able to know the pleasures and difficulties of adding creative in my sentence which I write my thoughts and ideas. For example, I had never learned about poem and I learned about poetry for the first time in this unit, so I didn’t know well about poem (elements of poetry) and I didn’t know about elements of poetry and structure of poetry, and how they effect to readers to tell the writer’s ideas and ideas. So, I didn’t have any special interest in poetry, and I felt that it’s so difficult to understand them to me and it took too much time to write any my own poems, creative things and so on. By gradually learning while touching a lot of people's poetry and creative writing and so on, I was able to learn the effect to the reader gives and their meaning and how to express themselves which I did not know, then I was able to acquire many kinds of new means which I didn't know for writing sentences. By these things, I was able to be interested in poetry and creative writing. Second, I think I also was able to improve my writing skills and improve my interested in writing in English (also in my country’s language). Because I 　　　became more aware of what I could tell the reader more specifically about my 　　　idea and how they would be interested in my sentences. And also, by touching a lot of people’s poems and creative sentences, I not only discovered some kinds of new expressions, but also I also was able to increase my vocabulary skills and know the knowledge and culture I didn’t know, so it was really stimulation for me. By these reasons, I think I was able to change and improve my writing skills, and I was able to learn and got many things by studying in this unit.